Resident Evil: The Danger Games
by Lost In The Wreckage
Summary: Umbrella need's to test their new B.O.Ws so who better than there old foes? Chris, Jill, Sheva, Josh, Claire, Kevin, Leon, Ada, Barry and Rebecca. Each is captured being forced to fight against infected creatures. Can they survive? Set after RE5.
1. Terror leaves scars

_**Hey guys, so this is an idea I had about some of the resident evil cast being dragged into a series of tests by Umbrella against some of their B.. After all who better than the enemy to test upon? If they win the creatures can be made stronger if not then it reduces the threat of the BSAA. I will also explore the result of Jill's entrapment with Wesker. Anyway hope you like. **_

"Ready partner?" asked Chris feeling that for once he was going to be able to get rid of the bastard known as Wesker.

"Locked and loaded" exclaimed Sheva lifting her rocket launcher onto her shoulder.

The duo nodded before pulling the triggers allowing the two rockets to speed forward right through Wesker's chest in a small eruption of lava. Dropping the launchers Jill kneeled beside her former partner, her head resting gently against his side hearing the pace of his heart slowly quicken. Josh called out to his former African BSAA member causing her to relocate into the co pilots seat noticing that the previous pilot was nowhere to be found meaning only one thing.

"Im sorry about your friend" she told him her eyes scanning the darkened skies finally being able to take in the beautiful view that was Africa without having to worry about her neck being bitten into.

"It is ok. He was a good man" Josh explained gripping the steering slightly more harder than he needed to "He had no more family, maybe that's a good thing huh?"

"I don't believe that. If we aren't fighting for our friends, our family then what are we fighting for? Chris believes that more than anyone. He did all this, the mission for her"

Sheva found herself looking into the back of the helicopter where both BSAA members huddled together leaning against a metallic bench with the breeze gently blowing through their hair. She noticed a small trinkle of blood drop from Jill's wound the small darkened dot's clearly visible against her now pale skin tone where her device had been implanted pumping the virus through her bloodstream. God only knows what Wesker had done to her, she didn't look like she would be telling anyone anytime soon but that didn't change the fact that it had happened. There with her body tightly pressed against her friends Jill looked frail or scared heck she was probably feeling both and who could blame her? Sheva didn't.

Feeling eyes upon on body Jill raised her head slightly being greeted by a warm smile from the African female who turned to give her some space when the S.T.A.R.S member called out to her. Josh tilted his head behind him so that he could listen to the conversation feeling slightly out of sync being that he hadn't been on the full mission like he had wanted to in the first place.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"For what?"

"Looking after him"

"Always" Sheva told her gently "Even if he is a pain"

"Which is most of the time" she laughed.

"I am awake you know?" growled the male lifting one of his eyebrows.

Chris wasn't tired, not by a long shot in fact he had increased his stamina so much in preparation for Wesker than he didn't feel the slightest need to relax. No the real reason was so that he could be close to Jill again, to feel her skin against his, listening to the way she gently breathed in, to smell the aroma that was just her. Now that he had them all back he didn't want to ever let them go. They were friends, partners. Yes he wanted more but Jill being happy was what mattered to him most so for now. Chris was simply going to protect her and this time he wouldn't lose Jill, Jill Valentine. His Jill.

"Chris back to earth" laughed Jill a grin slowly growing onto her face.

"Your beautiful" he murmured before he could stop the words from flowing.

"What did you say?"

"Uh? Nothing. Doesn't matter"

"He said your beautiful Miss Valentine" yelled Josh his own grin evident in the way that he spoke.

Jill's head snapped back her face now full of shock. Did he mean it? Did he really mean it? After all the years they spent together all the moments that they had shared it took being kidnapped, presumed dead and then being experimented on for him to realize that he was all she had ever wanted. With that thought her grin slowly began to face, she had wanted that for so long. She still wanted but Wesker he had changed her. Deep down all she saw was Chris as another agent who had let her down, he hadn't found her after the fall. If he had looked harder for her then maybe she would of never been touched or made to do those awful things. Maybe she would be able to sleep at night without Wesker's face haunting her dreams, that grin follows by a laugh and the memories of his hands holding her down while he. No. She didn't want to remember what he did to her, she wanted to forget and with Chris it was just a reminder.

"You let me go" she snarled anger rising into her tone "You left me"

"Jill what?" began the male confusion spreading onto his face as his partner backed slowly away from him tugging her legs close to her chest, teeth grinding forcefully against each other.

"Is she okay?" murmured Sheva jumping in the back where she saw the fear in her new friends eyes "Jill can you hear me? Listen to me, your safe now"

"He said he'll come back for me" she cried tears crumbling beneath her "He said no matter what he will always own me"

"He's dead we killed him"

"No. He will find a way, he always comes back"

"That's not true" barked Chris slamming his fist into the door of the helicopter.

"Where were you?" she shouted her blonde hair falling down her back as she slowly rocked from side to side "You said you would protect me, you lied. Wesker stopped you"

"No Jill. I looked, I did. I .."

"Shut up! You didn't look hard enough, you didn't find me in time. He did thing's to me Chris, he. That man than evil pathetic little creature he. Oh my god. Why did he do that? Why?" she cried her voice breaking as her panic levels went through the roof.

"You need to calm down. Listen to me" soothed Sheva pulling Jill's hands into her own.

Josh yelled drawing the three BSAA members attention to the front of the copter. Chris looked from Jill seeing that she didn't want him near her so regretfully rose to his feet eyes watering. He made his way to the front where his face registered one of shock. A large zombie was standing on the cliff side below a rocket aimed straight at them, Josh registering this tried to turn the vehicle around however the controls jammed just as the rocket connected with the tail. Without warning they began to spin, twisting and turning like a supersonic merry go round with no chance of slowing down. Sheva was thrown backwards her arm being pulled against a rough metallic hook taking a small chunk out of it. Jill collided with one of the benches hitting the back of her head before she fell to the ground blood now falling from her temple. The eldest male reached out to her yet was slammed against one of the seats the handle of his gun latching onto the arm trapping him onto the spot.

The vehicle plummeted down the African male trying to stop them from crashing however with the controls locked there really was nothing else that he could do. Josh formed a cross on his chest as they collided into the cliff face the glass shattering into his arm letting him feel every small piece pierce his skin. On the way down both Chris and Jill were thrown out of the copter their lifeless bodies falling to the ground while Sheva latched herself onto the landing gear blood slowly dripping from her arm. One of her hands lost it's grip causing Josh to outstretch his hand yet as she reached out to his the helicopter slammed against the rock face again ultimately throwing the female into the air. Now on his own Josh yelled out knowing if he stayed then he was going to die so took his chance as the copter twisted yet again. Pushing forward he leapt out of the now broken windows just as the copter slammed to the floor bursting into flame.

Muttering to herself Sheva managed to push her head up a few inches taking in her surroundings. She was laying on group of bushes thankfully having broken her fall, that said she was more worried about her friends. Forcing herself to stare at the crash site around her ignoring the burning metal she saw Chris laying onto the side of the mountain, he had seemed to hit the landmark on the way down Jill on the other hand was face first in a small running stream while Josh had connected with a tree his leg looking like it was the wrong way round. The female called out to the three her eye's wanting to see any movement at all yet got nothing.

"No, not like this" she cried trying to force herself into a kneeling position before she found herself back on the ground her eye's closing shut.


	2. It's not over

_**Hey guys, time for the second chapter of this, sorry about the wait for some reason it wouldn't let me upload it. Hope you like and thanks to sophie623 && Lotsofimagination for the reviews, it means a lot.**_

She raced home without a single glance back, the pit of her stomach was overcome with joy that she didn't even notice she was speeding resulting in her not getting one but receiving three speeding tickets. Lucky for her law enforcement cared less about her speeding and were more concerned about stopping any zombie or infected from getting into the small town where she lived. The female had taken into account the size of the area when she moved small enough so that if the infection spread there wouldn't be too many zombies to tackle with yet big enough that she would be able to get any help or provisions that she would need. After all with Umbrella after her she needed to be careful, she was so careful in fact that she was no longer Claire Redfield. She had been going by the alias of Alex Grimshaw for a fair while now not that it was really flashy but she liked it that way.

Claire or rather Alex wondered how long it would take for her brother to come back, the BSAA had informed her that Jill was alive and well not to mention that Chris would be returning with another partner known as Sheva. She couldn't wait to meet either one of the females so that she could crush Jill in a dead lock hug grip while passing her view on this new African partner. She guessed that her brother would want to team up with Jill again yet wasn't sure if they would allow her back after everything she did, Claire knew that it wasn't her fault but the BSAA weren't one's for forgiveness not since Wesker. Sliding off of her bike in mid thought she hurried indoors before a neighbor clocked her to talk for hours on end. With a gentle sigh she threw her keys onto the counter then sprawled out into her leather sofa loving the feeling of the cool texture as it brushed softly against her skin.

With a thud she jumped to her feet startled after hearing a gunshot. Slowly looking around she clocked the culprit allowing a laugh to fall from her jaw, it was her alarm clock which she had purchased for the soul reason of making a gun shot noise with each number instead of beeping away which quite frankly bored her to death. Claire united her hair band releasing her brunette locks which swayed in a strange rhythm around her neck before she began to get to work.

Four hours later after a lot of yelling, swearing, pacing and throwing things the young Redfield sibling had finished. Not only had she cleaned her whole place top to bottom but she had freshly cooked everything that her and that of her guests would be eating that night. The female just hoped that Sheva wasn't a vegetarian or she was going to have hardly anything to munch on unlike her brother who would probably devour the whole arrangement before anyone could get a look in. Still no matter what, they were siblings and she could truly say that she loved her brother more than anything. Well bike's came first but Chris was a very close second. Sort of.

Her eyes darted from the clock to her front door every few moments her ears listening intently that she would be able to hear as soon as something walked up her drive. She could almost feel the tension in the room. It was safe to say that the Redfield female wasn't the most patient person when it came to waiting for someone to arrive. Children on the other hand were a completely different thing all together and although they could be far more demanding than adults Claire just found it far more easier to look after a child than a full grown person.

"Sherry" she found herself murmur wondering how the female was doing. Claire guessed that she would be all grown up now she hoped she had a happy childhood after that dreadful day, her own father. "Poor kid"

Finally the doorbell rang pulling the female out of her day dream noticing that she was still in food covered clothes. Shouting for them to wait Claire ran to her bedroom pulling on a tight pair of blue jeans, a black top and her signature red jacket. She had only just slid her arms in when the female's front door burst open with a fearsome shot. This time it wasn't her clock. Normally you would suspect someone to freeze up or panic but Claire wasn't a normal person thus instead of diving for her mobile she threw her hands underneath her silk white pillow producing a Browning Hipower handgun in each hand. Both loaded, ready to go.

Sliding against her wall she watched as her door knob finally opened revealing a pair of armored male's in full Umbrella outfits. Snarling Claire fired at the guy in front leaving six bullets within his body before he even knew what was happening. As he fell his colleague lifted up a small needle like device which he shot straight onto each one of the female's arm's causing the gun to drops as she screamed. She found herself flying backwards into her wardrobe which crumbled against her burying her in clothes and small pieces of wooden draws. Anger taking over she pulled out the needles discarding them to the floor to move forward when the serum within the needles hit her.

She could feel her heart beat slow draining away her life with each breath. That said she wasn't going to give up. Ferociously she again tried to crawl to her forgotten handguns yet the Umbrella solider was already kicking them to the side by the time she moved an inch. Lowering his own body to hers he couldn't help but laugh at the female's struggle, she had guts he would have to give her that.

"Don't try to fight it Claire, or should I say Alex? The serum will drain your energy. It's inevitable" he exclaimed kicking her into the chest twice as he shouted into the next room "Someone get in here and pick up this trash"

"Bastard" she gasped blood slowly forming in her torn mouth.

"Sorry I don't understand freak" he exclaimed stepping onto her fingers as he left "We'll be seeing each other very soon"

"Die" she spat wanting nothing more than to get up and ram the male's head repeatedly into her door frame.

Claire felt her legs being grabbed from behind pulling her now frail figure away from her once protected home, the only place that she had felt safe in for a long while. Now she had lost all of that. She guessed she would never see it again. Umbrella wasn't going to let her live, not this time.

"I'm sorry" muttered the female thinking of how she had failed those that she cared dearly.

Leon brushed his hair forward the male feeling slightly more exposed without a fringe. He had to look presentable seeing as how he was meeting the president yet again, he just hoped that his daughter hadn't been kidnapped again. She was a great girl but no good in a fight plus her screaming, it was enough to make anyone deaf. Shuddering slightly at the memories he ignored his mobile ringing for the first few minutes until it vibrated so violently that it clattered to the floor the screen cracking slightly. With a sigh of annoyance he reached down to pick it up.

"Ok, Im coming" he murmured pressing the piece of technology to his ear "Leon"

"I know who you are officer" cut a female's voice full of power and authority.

"Ada Wong"

"No time for chit chat, you need to leave now"

"Why?"

"What did I just say?" she asked an impatient tone coming through "You never listen do you? It's Umbrella they're coming for you"

"How do you know?" he gasped twisting his body to stare out of his bathroom window.

"Just run!" yelled Ada.

Taking a deep breath he ran towards his living room equipping the few weapons that he had holding out his handgun before him. Carefully he sneaked his way towards the stairs that ran to each flat door noticing beams of light aimed at his figure. His stomach turned as he darted upwards past the remaining flats towards the slightly decaying rooftop. Lifting the mobile to his ear he heard the female breathing heavily obviously waiting for a response from the male.

"Worried about me?" he asked in a husky voice.

"You wish" she barked back a smile appearing on her face.

"Im on the roof, now can you tell me how you know?"

"Fine" she told him laughing before slamming the mobile down yet the male could still here the laughing which drew his attention to a small metallic dish where a female jumped down her head tilting slightly "Because I work for them and we'll hunting you"

The female raised two hunting knifes forward which she threw at Leon who would if been impaled had his legs not been pulled from beneath him. Having the wind knocked out of him gave Leon the chance to stare at his savior who was wrapped up in black boots and a long red dress which hung below her knee's. Forcing his eyes to the hero's face he soon discovered that it was in fact Ada Wong, another Ada Wong. Looking from the female who shot him to the female who saved him he knew which one her preferred still he didn't have a clue what was happening. The confusion was evident on his expression which made Ada laugh before standing to her feet with Leon quickly joining her.

"She isn't me" the woman explained raising her hands to rest of her hips "She's a clone, another freak experiment gone wrong by Umbrella you think they'd get tired of making them"

"Aww why did you have to tell him? I was having so much fun" she snarled watching the twenty something unit of Umbrella soldiers surround them "Now be good and we won't hurt you"

"Like we haven't heard that before" muttered Leon receiving a kick in the back of his legs for the comment.

Ada swung round kicking the solider in the chest until another solider whacked his machine gun against her head only to receive a fist in the face from Leon. The cloned female roared out picking up her blades which she swiped at each captive branding their right cheeks with a x shaped mark. Leon went to wipe the blood away yet found his hand kicked away before he could do such a thing. The real Ada glared at the clone getting ready to grab her own blades and shove them down her throat which would of given her great delight had her hands and feet not been cuffed. Oh that plus the fact that she had six shotguns pressed into her back which didn't help.

"You okay?" he asked his eyes absorbing everything that was Ada.

"Never better"

"You cut your hair"

"You noticed?" she said raising a brow.

"Well I ..."

"Shut up" screamed the fake Ada quickly pointing at the Umbrella soldiers "Take them to Umbrella Im sure his old friends are dying to see him"

"Old friends?"

"Oh yes a certain Claire Redfield, if she's still alive when you arrive that is"

"If you touch her I will" he began teeth grinding together.

"What? Talk me to death? Please! Unlike your co star here you can't even get a decent haircut"

"Don't you ever stop moaning?" asked Ada her rolls rolling "Why the x?"

"Because that's my name" she told them walking towards the stairs her hips slowly shaking from side to side "Excella Gionne"


	3. Forgotten ties

_**Hey guys, third chapter awaits. As always hope you enjoy & please review. I hope IA wrote these characters well as I have played a game with Rebecca or Barry in it, not yet anyway so yeah please let me known how i do. Thanks to sophie623 && Lotsofimagination && for the reviews, it means a lot.**_

Rebecca leaned back in her chair being able to relax now that her desk was all neat compared to that of her partner who's desk was even visible due to the stack's of paper that were towered up reaching the top of his chin. He was finally getting his life back together after the whole Wesker and Jill event that had brought the BSAA back to life. No one was doing any work, all waiting for the agents to land so that they could through the welcome party they had quickly organization. It wasn't everyday that a murderer who attacked his own team was killed or getting a friend who was believed to be deceased back.

"I hope Jill's ok" she told her partner her hand running through her hair.

"Of course still is. She's strong" Barry informed her grinning "For a girl"

"Oh shut up you"

Laughing to herself made the young adult feel great, she hadn't been herself for so long but that was all going to change. Unfortunately for her the female's life was going to get a lot more worse before it got any better. An agent who if anyone was honest about was a bit stuck up about himself but for once he had a small frown creased upon his face. Beckoning with his finger the two BSAA members followed him, Barry be it a little reluctantly and moaning about how much the guy was up his own ass. Reaching his office took a few moments but as soon as they were inside with the door closed and his hand on a small object that was flashing red every few moments he began to speak.

"Your friends Charlie, June and their African helpers" he began.

"That's Chris and Jill" corrected Burton snarling slightly.

"Right. Anyway they were on their way here when their helicopter was shot down exploding into flames"

"No" gasped Rebecca rising to her feet "How do you know?"

"I have my sources" he said quickly like he didn't think the question was that relevant "We received a distress call five minutes ago, someone is still alive, someone want's you, you two are going to be that help. You won't speak to any one else about this and you will take limited weapons, we don't need another war on our hands"

"The other's have a right to know" explained the female Barry now jumping onto his own feet "These are our friends that we are talking about"

"You will address me as sir and you won't tell anyone because I said so. You understand Chambers" he yelled forcefully twisting both his hands into fists which were slammed onto the table.

"We get it" moaned Barry coming to his friend's defense not taking his eyes off of the other male until he had relaxed "Can we go now, sir?"

"Very well. Your jet is waiting for you and your weapon selection shall be in the hanger, like I said don't take more than you need or you two will be the one's who get blamed. Don't muck this up"

Upon leaving the room the pair couldn't help but discuss their so called Boss's orders and question them. It almost sounded like a trap by the way that he had spoken but both knew that what Wesker had done to their team had changed the way they both thought of people who ordered them around. Trust was a hard thing for them to give still they also knew the distress call they received couldn't be fake, the technology was designed so that wouldn't happen. If there was only a slight chance that the agents were still alive both Barry and Rebecca would lay down their lives to help them.

Not stopping to talk to anyone meant that they quickly reached the Jet bay where two tables stood full of weapons. Instantly Barry picked up a L. Hawk magnum followed by a Dragunov rifle and a Glock 17 for a handgun something that all BSAA members had to carry around with them this he handed his partner her own Glock which she took with a small smile. Rebecca lifted her jailbreaker shotgun into her hand as well as a Sig 556 machine gun which she fitted into her gear matching that of Barry's. Both now feeling slightly more bad ass and largely more heaver they entered the Jet leaning into the almost fluffy like seats.

A few hour's passed within the skies with Barry getting according to himself much needed sleep while Rebecca searched the net researching anything about Africa that could help them during their mission. She didn't know why but she had a tightening feeling in her chest making her feel like her rib cage was trying to grab her lungs which wouldn't stop. Nothing could calm her down either, not even the knowledge of knowing that they wouldn't be anywhere near any violent tribes. With her stress being to eat her being Rebecca decided enough was enough, she needed to air her opinion.

"Barry?" she called feeling the need to spill her gut's but all she got in response was a murmur thus shook her head to stare out of the window "I can't help feeling that something's not right. It's not that I'm scared, well I am worried about Jill and the others being okay but it's like something to waiting for us. I just know that this isn't going to be easy, something is staring at us but I can't see it"

"Then open your eyes" laughed the male still half asleep "Your starting to sound like that idiot or should I say sir"

"Oh my god" she gasped her eyes opening wide.

"What?"

"It's him, but it can't be. I mean I thought he was but I thought it was because of Wesker. I never thought it could happen again" she ranted much to Barry's annoyance.

"What?" he growled slightly.

"Can you remember what Wesker's replacement brought with him to our meeting before we left, what he was fidgeting around with?"

"It wasn't humor"

"Barry serious. He brought a walkie talkie, the one that was flashing" she began to explain her memories showing her the flashback "The device had a symbol on the side of it, the picture was red and white"

"Umbrella" exclaimed Barry finally catching on "This isn't a rescue mission"

"It's a trap"

Both BSAA agents rose to their feet panic rising into their very being. Without warning the cockpit's door burst open revealing a large male in a white tuxedo who had a shotgun aimed straight at them with he held out until the plane thudded gently meaning only one thing. They had landed. With a smirk the male gestured for them to leave however Barry simply sat back down into his chair leaning back slightly before grasping a small glass within his left hand gently sighing. Rebecca raised her arms in a mock surrender nodding at her partner who winked past as the glass flew through the air. The tuxedo male easily shot through the cup shattering it to the floor giving the female the opening she needed to lower herself on one knee where she shot twice with her handgun leaving a bullet hole in each leg. Barry swatted the shotgun to the ground with a clang just as the male's leg's gave way blood slowly dripping into the once clean fabric. Not one for waiting the female strutted her way down the isle picking the pilot into the air by the throat.

"Why are you here? Who sent you? Where are our friends?" she asked anger visible in her expression "I asked you a question stupid"

"I drive the plane" he told her smirking.

"Answer the girl" barked Barry checking that no one else was in the area when he yelled in freight "Get back"

Although confused she did as she was told just as a tongue ripped through the pilot's head spraying Rebecca in droplets of his blood. Shrieking she feel backwards hey eyes following the tongue to a bear sized creature that was deep red in color having just skin on it's body, a brain like structure was over where it's eye's were however suggesting the fact that it was blind although she already knew this. Both agents had faced the creature before. Turning to leave the female was thrown into the wall it's tongue gripping her ankle with such tremendous force that a scream erupted from her throat. Barry seeing this pulled out a hunters knife thrusting it onto the creatures tongue who released his friend that the male soon lifted into his arms slamming sideways through the vehicle's door which slipped open dropping both agents onto the slightly wet ground.

"Licker" they both expressed breathing heavily.

"A modified one" added Barry reaching for his magnum.

"Now what?" she asked still clutching her handgun "You think we can take that thing"

"Only one way to find out" he told her both knowing that it would follow them anyway.

"I was afraid you'd say that"

Barry grinned at the sprawled out Rebecca who was slowly getting onto her feet unaware of the licker than crawled against the side of the jet snarling gently as it jumped. She felt herself pushed to the ground yet upon looking up found her partner struggling next to her the Licker trying to bite into his neck. Adrenaline pumped through her chest allowing her to exchange her handgun for a shotgun before taking a few steps back where she threw a rock at the licker drawing it's attention. Rebecca ran forward matching the creatures speed until the last minute where she flipped above the creature firing six direct hits into the B.O.W yet she didn't stop there. As soon as her feet brushed against the ground she dropped her jailbreaker returning to her handgun that was fired twice against the creature's brain resulting in a fearsome low pitched growl. The male lifted his magnum with a snarl firing once allowing the bullet to enter the lickers brain exploding straight through in one swift motion so quickly that Rebecca had fired again with her handgun missing completely.

"That's Barry's gun" he murmured sitting up "Damm girly you got strong"

"C'mon we need to find the others" she told her smiling as she helped him up "We know the distress call was real. It might be a trap but"

"But we have to know for certain" he finished earning a nod from his partner.

With that in mind the two holstered their weapons entering to small settlement of trees which were close by, it was exactly a forest but it was still enclosed making their movements difficult. Hearing the branches crack beneath them made them very aware of their surroundings so much in fact that they instantly stopped once hearing another fearsome growl close by. Barry reunited his magnum with his left hand while joining his right with a handgun, his partner pulling out her shotgun and machine gun. Believing the creature to be another licker they awaited for the tongue to pierce close by yet instead found a small group of thick scaled creatures who had surrounded the pair by appearing from nowhere.

"Hunters" gasped the female "Modified like the licker, they can go invisible"

"I hope you have enough bullets" said Barry going back to back with the female.

"I hope you aren't too old for this"

"Remind me to get you back for that comment when we survive this"

"If" corrected the female as the hunters came closer.

"No when" he told her firmly firing the magnum at two creatures who dropped from the air as they tried to jump above them "Oh no you don't"


	4. To serve and protect

_**Hey guys, fourth chapter awaits. As always hope you enjoy & please review as for some reason this one took me a long time to write. Thanks to sophie623 && Lotsofimagination && for the reviews, it means a lot.**_

He was suppose to be in Miami having the time of his life. Being able to swim for hours, absorb the suns rays for days on end or just relax on a golden beach which would get trapped on his clothes or stuck within his hair. The truth of the matter however was a dark cell, ripped dirty clothes and being tied against a wall for who knew how long, the ex officer had forgotten. Kevin barely existed within the small cell like room which he had come to call his home, he felt both weak and tired but wouldn't let himself lose hope that wasn't who he was. Umbrella couldn't take that away from him.

The male's eyes were used to the dark now. They had adjusted so much that he could see the remaining rats that hadn't yet died running around the floor their tails dragging behind them like a piece of limp rope attached to their back. He could also see the pair's of cuffs that hung around the room some rusty some covered in dry blood and some still linked to skeletal arms it's hold slowly decreasing as the bones dried up the virus unnaturally changed the substance. Kevin's head turned away feeling that before long his corpse would soon join those that lined the dimly lit room. He knew that death was coming for him, he hadn't heard another persons voice for what seemed like years nor felt another's touch it was funny but out of everything he missed that the most. Apart from decent food that is. He would kill fir a burger and an ice cream.

His mouth watered slightly as he thought of the two treat's but an illusion would only last for so long, he needed to get out. Kevin sighed his body suddenly going tense as the sounds of a door opening came into ear shot and before he knew it he felt his arms released from the metallic cuffs. He tried to raise his rift or kick out yet his body was far too quite, he could barely move with the support around him. That was when the thought flashed in his mind, they had planned it, they had planned everything making sure he was incapable of a battle before dragging him out into a completely white room. With this in mind the male's eyes tried to close limiting how much light he let him, his vision trying to adjust yet he just wanted to shut his eyes which were being held open by a large male he couldn't quite make out. Kevin's vision slowly became more clear with the figure shaking his body to yell out his name.

"Get off" he muttered his voice croaky and unlike it's former glory.

"Not until you get up" exclaimed the other voice one that he remembered but it wasn't from Umbrella. No it was before then. When he was training to be a cop all those years ago. He had gotten close to another male while attempting to join S.T.A.R.S twice both failing attempts more than likely due to the personality that he used to have. The one that Umbrella stole.

Kevin shuddered as he was lifted onto his feet right up until the point where he could see the male figure, automatically turning his frown into a warm smile. His hand's went around the others neck allowing him for the first time in what seemed like years, to cry. To let out every negative emotion or thought or feeling that he had ever had while locked up in that place. The ex officer felt a hand on his back which rested for a moment holding him just tightly enough so that his whole body wouldn't crumble to the floor.

"It's okay" soothed the males clear voice twisting his head around the room looking for an escape.

"There is no way out" Kevin muttered sensing what the other was doing "I've been here since Raccoon city"

"But that was years ago"

"Feel's like decades"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you in that hell I thought you would of gotten out. I hoped that you had gotten out but not into this"

"It's not your fault" h told him breaking away from the embrace to slide slowly against the smooth white walls the pain in his eye's drying like his tears.

"Where does everyone else get taken?"

"What?"

"I was brought here with a friend and another was said to be already here, we need to find them and we need to find them soon"

"How? There is no way out"

"The door is unlocked" he exclaimed walking up to one of the three doors which swung open revealing a small corridor "C'mon Kevin let's go"

"It's too easy" he told his partner yet still stumbled over to the opening taking a deep sigh as he stared into the unknown "I don't like this"

"What's to like? Umbrella have us, this could be our only chance at escape we have to take it. You shouldn't have to be here any longer that you already have been, we can make it. Trust me"

"Okay" he agreed after some thought "Oh and Kennedy, thanks"

"Call me Leon"

Excella watched the pair as the two officers left the room a large grin being produced on her new features. Oh dying hadn't been fun, not in the slightest but heck it had only been her body that was killed. Her ruthless attitude staying intact in the form of another. Ada Wong however wasn't her first choice. No. If she could of chosen then she would be someone with a bit more class, grace and beauty, someone that could match her own in greatness.

Twisting her new body round she couldn't help but like the way her hip's moved gently against the white suit she was sporting. It seemed every body had it's pro's and con's.

"Excella to task force one" she addressed flick a switch on the wall that acted like a comm device "The officers are heading your way release the B.O.W"

"But madam won't it kill us"

"Of course not"

"I don't think we should"

"Umbrella doesn't pay you to speak, now release it" she snarled anger evident.

With a sigh the female listened to the metallic twang of the cage being opened before screams followed which were in turn followed by the sound of bullet's being fired around the room. Excella leaned into a smooth leather chair listening to the sound of bodies being ripped open and torn to shreds. Before Wesker she would of been horrified yet now she was just glad to have caused the mishap. Orders were orders, sometimes you had to die she knew all about that, she was the best one to talk to about that. She lifted her feet upwards toward a wooden desk her legs taking the weight off of them as she reached for her computer mouse which was flicked to bring it's monitor to life revealing both officers unknowingly running towards their doom.

"Good bye" she said face distorted into some kind of smile.

Flicking the mouse again the screen changed to that of a padded room holding four figures inside of it. Excella laughed at their figures watching them so defenseless made her want to run in and inject each one with the serum though she knew she couldn't. One mistake and the foursome would have her throat on the line dying yet again. One death was enough for her a welcome status exactly, she much preferred to be alive with her heart beating and chest breathing.

"Your all be dead soon" she called out "I will make sure if it"


	5. Tainted memories

**Hey my faithful readers, chapter number five is waiting. So sorry for the wait, thing has been busy. Consists mostly of Jill with flashbacks. Hope you enjoy & please review. I love to read what people think of the fic. Thanks to sophie623 && Lotsofimagination && for the reviews, it means a lot. Anyhow on with the story**.

_Jill raced forward her gloves rubbing gently against the smooth handle of her beretta M92F handgun keeping her grip tight like that of her partner who grasped an M3 shotgun within his hands. They weren't taking any prisoners not after what had happened to S.T.A.R.S by that evil creation that was Albert Wesker. She narrowed her eyes as they faced the doors of the Spencer estate infected dogs charging behind them making it the only area they could go. Both feeling slightly unprepared they dove in the door slamming shut creating a protective barrier between them and the infected creatures outside. Sighing to herself the female noticed the blood on the floor, there had been a struggle or a fight and obviously by the state of the floor someone had lost. _

_"Chris look" she told her partner kneeling next to the deep red substance._

_"Is that from a human?"_

_"I don't know, I couldn't tell"_

_"Wish me could"_

_"Yeah" she exclaimed her voice strong "Takes you back doesn't it?"_

_"To Raccoon city? Yeah" he agree nodding his head "It's where this hell started"_

_"Hard to believe it was eight years ago, guess I am getting old"_

_"You're not the only one"_

_Three passwords later and a trap which nearly crushed Redfield they found themselves in some sort of secret testing area where the remains of infected humans remained, some still shaking as the virus worked through their system in reality they were dead but their bodies wouldn't let that stop them. Jill shuddered at the thought of how someone could do that to anyone but she already knew the answer to that. Umbrella. That company and the man known as Wesker her boss the one who betrayed them all, he would pay for it she wanted that just as much as Chris. Together they would punish him for those that he killed. _

_"What's that smell" she asked the twisted aroma of death filling her nostrils._

_"I dunno. Hope we don't run into whatever is making it"_

_"Yeah? When have we ever been that lucky?"_

_"We haven't but I can dream can't I?" he wondered a smile creeping onto his lips._

_She raised an eyebrow before passing the rusty machines still covered in a mixture of blood and what looked like skin not that observed it too much. Jill was here for Spencer then she was after Wesker once that was done for her it would be over, then she could relax like any other BSAA member hunting the B. that still remained. Chris suddenly ran past her outstretching his hand to stop the female from taken another single step forward a finger pressed to his lips as soon as she opened hers. Following his sight she managed to see a glimpse of a bulky creature carrying some sort of giant axe with what looked like a rotating eye on it's back. _

_"What the hell is that?" she asked in a whisper exchanging her handgun for a MP5 machine gun. _

_"Something that is going to die if it gets in our way" he muttered lifting his shotgun up._

_"Why do they do this to people Chris?"_

_"They don't need a reason Jill they do what they want"_

_"Then we have to try and stop them"_

_"No" he told her twisting his eyes to her figure "We will stop them"_

_Marching forward they heard the echoing sound of the metallic weapon being dragged across the ground it's sharp whining noise creeping into their ears like a small screech or scream. Each passageway they came across they could heard the thump of it's movements yet for a while they didn't see it again for once it looked like they wouldn't have to cross it's path. That is before they made their way up a small set of stairs Chris in the lead. Just as they turned around the corner Jill saw it, the shadow of the axe being brought down right where her partner stood. With a yell she gripped his shirt trying to support their weight with her feet digging into the floor tugging backwards with all of her strength. _

_The male's figure was pulled backwards as the axe connected in the wall creating a thunderous sound as it did so. Chris swallowed noticing his arm was inches away from the triple bladed weapon which began to get lifted back to it's rightful owner breaking the BSAA members from his thought's to retreat with Jill back down the stairs as the gatekeeper swung it's weapon yet again. The female hit the bottom stair first kicking off of the wall to turn around firing an array of bullets straight into the B. chest earning a small yell of anger to erupt from it's covered face however it didn't seem to be doing anything but slow it down. Noticing this the pair backed up running back down the corridor they had come up moments before. _

_"Any ideas?" she asked reloading._

_"That thing on it's back when you shot that it screamed it must be it's weak point"_

_"Then we have to pincer attack it" she told him her memories flashing suddenly in her head on the creature walking across the platform earlier "Wait, it's eye. There is an eye on it's back that has to be it. We hit that, it dies"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Got any other ideas?"_

_Their debate was cut short by a low pitched yell that escaped from the creatures jaw as it appeared around the corner and although neither BSAA member could see it's face they were sure it was snarling at them. Chris knelt to the ground his arms outstretched while Jill took a few steps back before she sprinted forward kicking onto her partners hands where she was able to flip over her foe's head landing with a thud. Redfield rolled backwards once the gatekeeper began to swing it's weapon yet again this time within a narrow corridor that was going to end up as a dead end. Arming himself he shot bullet after bullet into the bulge on it's back each time releasing some kind of poisonous liquid that burned against it's own skin, he only began to stop once the thing lowered it's own body to the floor kneeling awkwardly on the stone surface. Jill was ready. Her machine gun propped she fired a steady barrage of bullets into the creatures back the eye staring straight at her, as soon as thirty or so bullets connected with the socket it imploded sending the gatekeeper directly downward._

_Shaking violently for a few moments the two agents remained motionless repeatedly staring from the gatekeeper to their partner. A grin eased onto Chris's face while Jill let out a sigh of relief her hair slowly dropping onto her neck. Reconnecting the two began to make their way through the estate having to defeat other B. of the same appearance while losing their equipment during the journey due to them falling into a collapsed sewer like level. Thankfully however they were able to get out with the help of some needle like traps as well as finding a handgun each before they needed to face Spencer. To each of their surprise they found their target murdered with Albert Wesker standing over the non breathing corpse. _

_"You" they yelled in unison._

_"The weak would always resist the will of the Chosen" he said twisting his hands into fists. _

_The BSAA members clutched their handguns firing an array of bullets towards Wesker who simply moved past them with his genetic enhances that he had received. Not one single bullet had hit the male in the time it took for him to reach the other end of the room kicking into Jill who was thrown into a bookcase, the papered stories falling on top of her weakened body. Chris yelled out taking a swing at his former boss who dodged the blow gifting the male with one of his own sending Redfield connecting to a large wooden pillar. Grunting he stood up firing at the male again giving Jill time to swing behind the male performing a cartwheel that allowed her to slam her feet into Wesker's chin knocking him down._

_"One for the strong" added Chris grinning._

_Jill came flying past him yet again before he could move an inch he felt the other male's hand gripping his throat closing the small tubes that were trying to pass air through to his lungs. That however wasn't good enough for Wesker thus Chris found himself being dragged across the table and being held towards the back windows facing a formidable grin of a person that was willing to cause murder, a person that would enjoy it. For him time began to slow. He saw Jill get to her feet. He saw her scared glance at his features. He saw the determination in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He tried to pled with her to stop but he knew it was pointless. He saw her charge at the infected male. He saw the glass shatter as the pair fell through it. He saw Jill's body fall into the darkness being absorbed along with Wesker's form._

_"No" yelled Redfield ache pulsing into his voice._

Jill shuddered awake her eyes fluttering gently into space. If she knew what death felt like then she would be pretty sure that it was how she felt at that moment sprawled onto the concrete floor. Her chest was tight restricting her movements to their bear minimal which for Valentine wasn't an easy thing to deal with. She was a fighter, one of the highest agents within the BSAA or at least she was. The female still couldn't believe that she had missed out on so much, Chris had tried to explain on the plane and Josh had explained during their escape of Tricell but if she was honest with herself than she could easily say that she felt lost in a world that wasn't hers.

Yes she had been aware of everything she had done while Wesker had control over her but it wasn't the same thing at all, her body wasn't hers her brain wasn't hers. She had been a shell in Africa helping Umbrella to infect thousands for Jill Valentine it was her job to stop that from happening. Her belief in life was now torn, she wanted to help the BSAA of course she did but how could she forget everything that she had done? People were dead or infected because of her. Yes, Wesker as now dead but she didn't even do that. That task was performed by her former partner Chris Redfield and Sheva. She couldn't even kill the man that had made her do those awful things, the man that had planted that device on her skin, the man that had ran his fingers across her skin, his hands touching every inch of her skin while she was unable to move, the man who had unzipped his trousers while watching Jill's controlled body, the man who had entered her while tears formed round her face, the man who had laughed at her pain.

The agent screamed out her whole body shaking with anger that she was able to ignore the pain her body felt to slam her fist into the wall. Over and over she connected, each time allowing a tear to fall from her strained eye's. Blood began to form on her suit but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop and she wouldn't of not if Chris hadn't woken up at that point. He saw the unconscious bodies of Josh and Sheva both who were covered in bandages over their wounds reminding him of his own. Touching his face he felt no injuries yet a small cooling sensation making him frown slightly, it was the residue of first aid spray. Someone had healed his wounds, why? His thoughts disappeared however as his blocked ears opened up to a terrifying audio. Instantly he turned towards his friend pulling her shoulder towards him away from her target however soon enough the male found himself being hit in the chest more tears falling from Valentine's eye's.

"Jill it's me" he exclaimed in shock trying to grab the other's wrists to stop her from hurting herself anymore that she had done "It's Chris"

"No, you liar" she yelled "You left me there, you let him control me. You let him do those thing's to me"

"I know I failed you as your partner. I'm so sorry"

"Chris" she gasped the words finding it hard to break through her throat so much that her fists dropped to her sides "Wesker raped me"

"What?" he asked looking into her bloodshot eyes yet instantly she closed them leaning into her partners stomach.

"He raped me. The bastard keep me locked up like his own personal play thing"

"No" muttered the male tears falling from his eyes.

"Why are you crying it's not like you care if you had cared that you wouldn't of let him, you would of stopped him" she eventually said stopping after every through words.

"I do care and I always will. I thought you were dead"

"You should of known"

"I tried to look, I spend years looking for you. I couldn't breathe or sleep or eat. I had the BSAA looking for you I didn't rest"

"But you stopped looking"

"We had to" he said sounding defeated "Umbrella started to create more and more B. that were killing innocent people because we hadn't gone on a mission since you disappeared. Everyone was looking for you. Jill please understand, I would never give up on you"

"Then don't" she told him finally looking into his eyes wanting to feel his arms around her they were the only place that she had ever felt safe "Don't ever leave me again"

"Never" the male agreed wrapping his arms around her frail figure before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead "I love you partner"

Excella paced across her office two soldiers watching her as she did so. Chris wasn't suppost to have woken up, Jill was suppost to have been taken out of the room and back under their control before placing her back into the room where she could wait to attack the trio killing them one by one. Someone had forgotten to take into account how big he was so had applied the wrong amount of serum to render him unconscious. She wasn't going to suffer for the mistake, she had already died once. Never again not if she could help it.

"Someone is going to pay for this" she yelled showing the two her nails which had been bitten into "If they get out before we're ready then this whole situation will not work out"

"What do you want us to do?"

"What do I want you to do?" she repeated frowning in annoyance "I want you to get rid of them, capture the female and do what you wish with he rest just don't kill them. We need them for testing"

"Yes madam" they said waiting for more orders.

"Well go"

Once the soldiers left the room the cloned female was able to stare back into the video feed of the trapped room. Within minutes they would have Jill back under their control helping them to kill her own friends before Excella would make her walk to her own death. Cruel she knew but that was what the world was like. The BSAA members needed to get used to it sooner or later.


End file.
